Mass Effect: CSec
by Sky Capatanio
Summary: 4 Friends join C-sec but have no idea of the horrors that they will face.


My first real story so please go easy on me. Reviews welcome.

Mass Effect C-Sec

Chapter 1

The Citadel. Galactic Year 2183. Gavin Heart's Private residence.

I once heard somone say that C-Sec was for people to cowardly to join the military. I can tell you now they were wrong. I'm retired now but I deserved after what I went through. 2 years ago I was a normal person. I'd never seen a corpse. I'd never fired a weapon. But that was a long time ago. That's when it all started...

The Citadel. Galactic Year 2181. Citadel Security Headquarters.

There we were. All four of us standing in a line to the recruitment desk. Stephen and Carl were talking and Chris looked a little nervous. I was the same. The line was moving slowly and we were all bored.

Stephen turned to me and said "Hey Gav what's up? Aren't you eager to catch some crooks?" That was Stephen all right always in a good mood. Always a joker. If only he knew what we were in for.

"Yeah I'm just not eager to take a bullet in the brain if those crooks have guns." I replied. The four of us were signing up to C-Sec together. We'd been friends since we were kids and we all wanted a little excitement.

"Your just a pessimist." Stephen said and turned back to Carl.

Walking over to Chris I asked him "You doin' okay?"

He looked up at me. "Well I just realised once we sign up there's no going back. I'll be fine." He said. There was only one person in the line in front of us now. He was arguing with the Turian recruiter.

"What do you mean I don't qualify? I bet I'd qualify if I was a Turian!" The man shouted.

The recruiter looked up and said "Mr. Jenkins you will be removed by force if you don't calm down."

The man scoffed. "Yeah I'm going anyway. Maybe I'll "qualify" for the Alliance military." And turning away the man left.

"This is it" Stephen said. We walked up to the desk. Luckily the Turian had gone on break and was replaced by a human. His name-tag said Harkin. I'd heard of him. The first human C-Sec Officer. He was supposed to be a good man. And best of all he liked Humans.

I was the one who spoke "Us four want to join up together." I said.

Harkin looked at us. "Well you're all fit. You're all human. And you all look bored. You'll be perfect. Just fill out these questionnaires." He said and handed us all data-pads. The questionnaire was pretty simple. The basic type of thing: Health problems, prior experience et cetera. We finished and handed the data-pads back to Harkin.

"Well you guys check out." Harkin said to us and then he reached into a drawer in the desk and handed us each a badge. Just like in the vids. "Welcome to C-Sec"

Stephen laughed. "I've always wanted a badge."

"Well guys you're not all done yet. You still need to head down to the armory. You'll get all the heavy gear you need down there. And I may not have mentioned it before but you'll be shipped to Eden Prime for 2 months of training. Eden Prime handles all the human training for C-Sec y'know. Consider yourself lucky. Eden Prime is a paradise whereas the Turians do there training on an icy barren husk of a planet." Harkin said. "After you return you'll be full members of C-Sec and let me tell ya'." He leaned in closer. "Girls like a guy with a badge." Harkin laughed as Stephen and Carl whooped. We wandered down towards the armory. Walking in we all gasped. The walls were decorated with every type of gun that we had ever thought of and a lot we hadn't.

"Well hello there." the Turian armorer said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well." Stephen said. "We just joined up and the recruiter told us to outfit ourselves here."

"One second." the Turian said and started working on his data console. "Ah yes the new recruits. You have access to everything on the left wall." Even though this was only a quarter of what was there it was still an amazing amount of equipment. We started looking through the stuff on the wall. After about a half hour we had finally chosen armor. All of it was medium weight maneuverable but protective. Four layers of shielding overlapping each other offered even more protection. For guns we all chose assault rifles with high-calibre barrels and a retractable stock. Along with that we also took pistols with recoil dampers and an internal aim assist chip. Clipping the guns onto our armor we headed into the elevator up to the space dock.

"Wow this job is already pretty cool." Stephen said holding his pistol. When we arrived at the space dock a C-Sec officer showed us to our transport. Taking a seat and lowering the restraints over our shoulders we prepared ourselves for our first day of training.

"I don't even care how hard the training is. I'm just happy I have a proper weapon" Carl said

The ship lurched skyward and we set off for Eden Prime and our inevitable futures.


End file.
